gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 119
Introduction After a smoking ban is implemented by the Shinsengumi and the rest of Edo, chain-smoker Hijikata is forced to leave Earth in search of a planet where he can have a cigarette. Plot A smoking ban is not only implemented in the Shinsengumi HQ but also nearly everyplace in Ooedeo, save for certain places. Hijikata finds one of those places and takes advantage of it after scouring the streets of Ooedo for a place to smoke. At that moment, breaking news from Katakuriko reveals that a week-long ban on cigarettes has been implemented in Ooedo. This forces Hijikata to go on a space trip to the planet Hamek to be able to smoke cigarettes in peace. As he so informs a fellow passenger on a space ship. Once he arrives at Hamek, Hijikata talks to the elder who informs about the nefarious villain known as Brieza. Brieza has apparently transformed Hamek into a wasteland halting cigarette production and leaving only one is left. A young boy named Derude stops the elder from giving Hijikata the cigarette as it's a memento from his father. Whom was maliciously killed by Brieza. This leads to an argument between Derude and the Elder where Derude concedes the final cigarette to Hijikata. He, however, rejects it and goes on a journey to kill Brieza. On another planet Hijikata confronts Breiza and after the sequential battle, he defeats him. Brieza then awards Hijikata with the Slippery Ball and informs him that if he collects all of the balls. The Slippery Dragon will award Hijikata with a wish. At that moment, a man named Kobayashi bemoans the death of his friend Grillin. He then claims that he needs to collect all 7 of the slippery balls to revive him. Perhaps out of guilt, Hijikata decides to help Kobayashi and the two go to another planet to collect the remaining balls. On the new planet, a villain called Cello is handly defeated by Hijikata. Cello then gives the remaining slippery balls to Hijikata by vomiting them out. The Slippery Dragon is then summoned and Kobayashi wishes for girl's panties. Hijikata also makes a wish as well and returns to the planet Hamek to revealing his wish to revive Derude's Father. The father, however, is revived as a slimy thing. This leads the Elder and Derude to beat up Hijikata for desecrating the dead. In the end, Hijikata decides to quit smoking altogether. Characters * Hijikata Toushirou (Main Character) * Okita Sougo * Kondou Isao * Harada Unosuke * Matsudaira Katakuriko * Derude * Derude's Father * Brieza * Kobayashi * Grillin * Cello Trivia *Sakata Gintoki, Shimura Shinpachi, and Kagura did not appear in this episode. *If you look on the seiyuu list of the Yorozuya, Shinsengumi (sans Hijikata) and Katakuriko Matsudaira, THEY did provide the voice for Derude (Kugimiya Rie - Kagura), Chourou (Chiba Susumu - Kondou Isao), Kobayashi (Sakaguchi Daisuke - Shimura Shinpachi), Dripping Wet Dragon and Derude's dad (Suzumura Kenichi - Okita Sougo), Brieza (Oota Tetsuharu - Yamazaki Sagaru), Cello (Sugita Tomokazu - Sakata Gintoki) and Super Earthling (Wakamoto Norio - Matsudaira Katakuriko) respectively. *Grillin & Kobayashi is a parody of Krillin & Goku from Dragon Ball. *This is one of the few episodes to be made in live-action with minor differences. Category:Episodes